


Array (My Heart)

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Arendelle, Christmas Decorations, Crossover Pairings, Elsa Has Ice Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Fluff, Lesbian Elsa, Post-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Arendelle has truly celebrated Christmas, but this year Charlotte is determined to change that.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Femslash Yuletide Day Four: "Decorating"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Array (My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, and technically in the same universe as, [this](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=5973804) great prompt and fic from Disney Kink.
> 
> Still taken from the 2013 prompts list by accident.

There had been a time that Christmas was truly _celebrated_ at the castle. Trees and presents and celebrations, and Anna and Elsa had played together in the ballroom until they fell asleep from exhaustion and were carried to their beds.  
  
But that had been years ago.  
  
Even the first Christmas after Elsa's coronation had been quite subdued. Anna and Elsa had just been happy to spend it with each other again, and with Kristoff. Oh, they had made a public appearance, and Elsa had given a speech, but it had not been a grand celebration as it had been when they were very young. Everything had still been a little too raw. The following Christmas was a little grander, the third one a meal and a small celebration. But it was still tame, gentle, testing the waters of their life.  
  
So, the next Christmas that came around, Elsa did not expect to come into the ballroom one morning to find Anna on an impossibly high ladder, wrapped in pink and gold fabric.  
  
Elsa stopped and took in the scene for a moment. It became apparent that not only Anna was involved: Kristoff was supporting the ladder, Charlotte was standing at the bottom similarly wreathed in fabric, and a few terrified-looking servants were nearby with armfuls of greenery.  
  
She looked from Anna, to Kristoff, to Charlotte, and decided that Kristoff was probably going to be the easiest target. "An explanation?" she said, with just a hint of a smile.  
  
It was quite clear from Kristoff's expression that he considered himself to have been caught; he gave Anna a desperate look, or at least tried to and then looked away again abruptly and blushing because he had just looked straight up her skirt. Elsa folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"We're decorating for Christmas!"  
  
She had not expected Charlotte to be the one to declare it, nor to do so quite so enthusiastically. The next thing that Elsa knew, she was being enfolded into a hug from Charlotte and a considerable number of pink swags. Pushing a rosette out of the way, she accepted the kiss that Charlotte pressed to her lips, and slipped her arms around the younger woman's waist as Charlotte hung her arms around Elsa's neck.  
  
"You didn't have much of anything in the castle, so I got some of your folks to go up to the woods and get some greenery. And a tree should be coming too, before the day is out. And I know that you don't mind pink."  
  
It was quite true, although Elsa had found that pink did not much suit her and it was more natural - and frankly easier - to wear her gowns of ice, which only came in white and blue and silver. Anna had no such qualms about pink clashing with her hair, and would gleefully mess around with clothes with Charlotte.  
  
"And you didn't think to check with the Queen before decorating the castle?" Elsa tried to sound stern, but she could never help being anything but fond with Charlotte.  
  
Charlotte's blue eyes went huge. "Don't you like it?" she said.  
  
Elsa looked around again. The first swags of fabric were up, pink and gold about the windows, and a corner of the room had been cleared - Elsa suspected for the tree. Even after all of these years, part of her was nervous; she knew that decorating like this would not be just for them, that her sister and her fiancée were probably planning parties and grand balls like there had been before.  
  
The gates might have been open, but Elsa had still been tentative about who went through them. Perhaps with Charlotte at her side, she could be bolder about who she let through.  
  
She kissed Charlotte on the forehead. "I love it," she said softly.  
  
Charlotte gave a squeal of delight and pulled Elsa down to kiss her on the mouth, to laughter from Anna above them. The servants fastidiously did not see such a public display, even as Elsa softened for a moment and tugged Charlotte closer, kissed her more deeply, breathed in the heady scent of her perfume.  
  
"I don't deserve you," she breathed, just for Charlotte to hear.  
  
"Oh, sugar," Charlotte replied. "Of course you do."  
  
Elsa glanced up at Anna, and with a wave of her hand summoned up a pair of trousers to at least grant her sister a little dignity. Anna squeaked at the chill, but Elsa's creations were never unwearably cold, and when she hoiked up her skirt to see what had happened she laughed in delight.  
  
"Come on," said Elsa. She scooped up a swathe of fabric herself, and untangled a loop from Charlotte. "We should help out."  
  
"Your Majesty," one of the servants began discreetly.  
  
He probably intended to point out that perhaps the Queen should not be climbing up servant's ladders. To be fair, the Princess should not be climbing up servant's ladders either, but Anna was rather harder to say no to. But Elsa cut him off with a look, and with her hand sent a pulse of ice onto the floor.  
  
Her ice grew like a pillar, fine and carved, with spokes radiating out. The spokes became steps, and blossomed out into a spiral staircase with a bannister and shining steps.  
  
"Show off," said Anna, poking out her tongue.  
  
Elsa just about resisted the urge to stick out her tongue in return. "If you had asked, I could have formed a whole scaffolding of ice for you, and you would not need this at all," she replied, unable to keep amusement from creeping into her tone. She reached through the fabric to twine her hand through Charlotte's. "Let's go. It's been too long since we had real Christmas decorations around here."  
  
But it was Charlotte who, with another delighted squeal, tugged Elsa away and ran up the ice steps. She was getting good at that, and better at learning to live with sensible shoes that could cope with ice without sliding around. As long as she could accessorise them with something pink, of course.  
  
Elsa allowed herself to be pulled up the staircase, half-tangled in pink fabric and clutching at rosettes to stop them from fluttering back down to the ground again. As they reached the top, Anna looked across and gave them a triumphant smile.  
  
This year, at last, Christmas would be truly welcomed into Arendelle once again.


End file.
